


Желанная душа

by glaum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, POV demon, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Демон размышляет о том, какого сорта душу ему хотелось бы поглотить.





	Желанная душа

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит до заключения контракта с Фантомхайвом.

Когда-то давно, по чистой случайности, люди умудрились объявить себя венцом божественного творения и до сих пор искренне верят в эту глупую сказку. Они шепчут молитвы, служат мессы, дают обеты и даже исполняют их — всё для осуществления своих целей и надежд. Богословские книги и церковные проповеди агитируют непросвещённых вступить в ряды многочисленной паствы, а символика и атрибутика непременно обещает защитить всех от зла и бед. Вера людей настолько неистова и пылка, что каждый раз диву даёшься, с какой решимостью они отрекаются от неё и призывают нас.  
  
Поскольку всемогущий бог по какой-то причине не хочет осуществлять их неуёмные желания, они обращают свой взор в противоположную, по их мнению, более деятельную сторону. В момент очередного призыва у меня всегда возникает вопрос: кто из людей поклоняется иному божеству, кроме самого себя? Хм… Конечно, никто. Все люди одинаковы, и думают они лишь о своей выгоде. Пытаются казаться ярче, значимее, чем есть на самом деле, стараются дороже себя продать и дешевле купить других, заиметь все сокровища мира, не приложив к этому хоть каких-то усилий. Души практически всех просителей, словно сгоревшая бумага, рассыпаются в момент соприкосновения с ними и становятся серо-чёрной золой. После подобных пресных обедов всегда остаётся неприятное послевкусие. Название ему — разочарование. Редко встречаются стоящие экземпляры.  
  
Обычно контракт спешат заключить надменные и алчные люди, испытывающие потребность ходить по головам; но алчность, как впрочем и остальные смертные грехи, не пользуется у демонов популярностью. Грехи — вкусные специи, но очень уж распространённые. Довольно скучно служить экземплярам, погрязшим в них, потому как жажда наживы и власти омертвляет в душах людей некоторые, особо важные, зоны, ценность которых для демонов безмерна. В первую очередь я имею в виду нравственную чистоту и так называемую любовь. Поглощать пищу, наполненную столь редко встречающимися у современных людей достоинствами, — дело довольно приятное. В палитре вкуса таких душ всегда ощущается оттенок жертвенности, что добавляет ужину определенную пикантность. Мне редко приходилось лакомиться подобными деликатесами, и каждый раз я испытывал особое удовольствие. Да, то были запоминающиеся новыми ощущениями трапезы… Но, к сожалению, и праведные души, и покалеченные соблазнами, рано или поздно теряют для демонов свою привлекательность. В какой-то момент мы понимаем, что нам нужно нечто большее, — нам нужна душа, сочетающая в себе противоположности, нам нужна развитая душа.  
  
Сжимая в руках тысячелетия и будто воск пропуская их сквозь пальцы — за столь долгий срок — я повстречал лишь несколько душ, отвечающих моим скромным запросам. Сила тех людей, гармония их внутреннего мира, жажда жизни, мести и зрелищ поражали своей мощью. Тех причудливых существ нельзя было причислить ни к праведникам, ни к погрязшим в грехе. Они были и теми, и другими одновременно и обладали той самой — желанной — привлекательностью, поскольку не только в достойном образе жизни, всепрощении и внутренней чистоте проявляется ценность души, но также в твёрдости, а, иногда, и жестокости характера её обладателя, в силе его воли, в умении добиваться своего и брать на себя ответственность, в желании вести за собой других, в сдержанном восторге и наслаждении от побед, порой, достигнутых не всегда честным путём. Истинно ценная душа реагирует спокойно и с пониманием на всё, что происходит в мире, видит его многомерные грани — всё потому, что её развитие произошло равномерно во всех, и честных, и бесчестных, направлениях. Именно такая душа манит своей красотой и обещает усладить бесподобно сладким вкусом вечно голодный рот. Как правило, демоны соперничают из-за таких редких душ и с удовольствием выслуживаются перед ними, терпеливо ожидая исполнения условий контракта.  
  
Сейчас я нахожусь в поисках кого-то действительно интересного. Мне нужен хозяин, имеющий потенциал и видящий окружающий мир по-особенному — так, как люди обычно его не видят. Изыскания мои длятся уже долгое время, но я готов потерпеть, ибо голодание перед вкусным обедом обостряет все чувства восприятия. Затянувшееся ожидание я коротаю наблюдением за окружающими меня вещами и наслаждаюсь их красотой. При желании её можно увидеть в чём угодно. Извержения вулканов похожи на яркие цветы. Рваные раны и язвы чумы украшают кожу прекрасными узорами. Слёзы людей кристально чисты и напоминают сверкающие на солнце бриллианты. В мольбах о пощаде перед убийством столько искренности и силы, а пролитая кровь подобна рубинам и макам, или же рубины и маки напоминают собой кровь и этим прекрасны…  
  
Существует ли душа, понимающая то, о чем я только что сказал? Существует ли идеальная по моим меркам душа? Не просто стоящая, но максимально приближённая к моему идеалу, сложная, строптивая и, поэтому, желанная. А если существует, сможет ли побороть в себе чувство страха и призвать меня, поставить передо мной достойную цель и по достижении этой цели не побояться добровольно отдать себя на съедение? Уверен, что существует, но пока не нуждается в моих услугах. Впрочем, только пока. Рано или поздно придёт время, и я услышу кощунственный зов о помощи.  
  
О, мой будущий хозяин, скорее бы увидеть Вас. Надо признать, что я испытываю подлинный интерес касательно рода Вашей деятельности и целей, которых Вы пожелаете достичь. Вы наверняка должны обладать недюжинным интеллектом и быть способны на более чем многое, иначе ничего у нас с Вами не выйдет. Я искренне желаю, чтобы Вы поскорее призвали меня и оправдали все мои, возможно, несколько завышенные ожидания. Пусть в ближайшее время произойдёт в Вашей жизни отменная пакость, дабы ускорилось время и наше знакомство, наконец, состоялось.


End file.
